Shadows
by kadieann
Summary: All human. Chloe and Derek. Read to find out what's it's about. They are grown up... about 20ish
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic**

**Disclaimer i'm not Kelley Armstrong**

Chloe pov

I was walking to the store like I do any other day. Lost in thought I didn't see the guys before I was surrounded. For the first time I relieved that it was getting dark and I'm a small, easy target.

The guys surrounding me were wearind dark, plain clothes. There was four of them but I knew I was screwed no matter what.

One of the guys steps forward and I try not to show how scared I was. He walked up to me and said, "We don't want to hurt you. We just want your money." He stroked the side of my face with his finger tips and I shivered in disgust.

Suddendly I remember that I was given a can of pepper spray as a joke. I reached into my purse and quickly pulled it out. I sprayed the guy in front of me full on in the face. His hands flew up and he screamed.

The other guys looked nervous and I slowly backed away until I turned and ran to the nearest store.

They didn't follow me as I jumped into a tiny coffee shop.

I looked around and saw that the place was empty except for a guy and the waitor.

I relaxed and sat down in a chair. Then I thought about how I was going to get home.

**Tell what you think. Did you like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Not KELLEY**

Chloe's pov

The man looked at me for a few seconds and then just shrugged. The waitor came to me and asked, "Is everything okay?"

I felt myself start to shake. "I just almost got mugged."

The waitor looked shocked. "I'll get you a cup of cocoa. On the house."

The man heard me and turned towards me. "Do you want to call the police?"

I shook my head. "No… It was too dark to see them clearly. The police can't help me." I felt myself start to cry.

He looked scared for a second. Then the waitor came back and shoved a cup of cocoa in my hands. "Drink this. It should help with the shock."

"I need to get home." I didn't want to walk in the dark by myself.

The man looked up, "I can walk you home." He smiled. "My name's Liam by the way."

I looked at him clearly for the first time. He was tall and muscled. Short blonde hair and he was wearing a suit and tie.

Something felt off about him, maybe it was the shock talking, but I felt it would be stupid to be in the dark, by myself, with a complete stranger.

"No…." How could I get home? "I'll call my friend. He can come and walk me home." I pulled out my phone and called my best friend Simon.

"Hello?"

"Simon, it's Chloe." I paused. "I um… need your help."

"Anything for you Chloe. What do you need?"

I heard a faint sign came from the phone.

I giggled. "Are you busy Simon?"

I could almost hear him blush. "So… I'm ready to be your knight in shining armor."

"I almost got mugged and I'm in a little coffee shop. I really don't want to walk home by myself… In the dark… Alone…"

"Which coffee house?" I heard him mumble something to someone on his side of the phone.

"The one on 5th, next to that mini supermarket I'm constantly shopping at."

"It would take me a while to get there but my brother lives nearby. I can give him a call and he'll gladly walk you home."

"Ok… Call me after you call him." Liam and the waitor were still around me. The waitor seemed relieved that I was going to get home safe but Liam gave me a bad feeling.

"Ok. Be back to you in a minute."

**Derek's pov**

I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang. I signed, only one person would call me. Simon. I went to my bedside table and answered the phone.

"Simon."

"Derek."

"What do you want?" I never liked going in circles around things. Better to get to the point.

"I need you to help a friend of mine. She…." Simon trailed off. That never was a good thing.

"What?"

"She almost got mugged tonight. She's stranded and afraid. She asked me to come get her and take her home but you're closer and she needs somebody now."

This wasn't the normal Simon. He never gave up the chance to be somebodies knight in shining armor. "Are you trying to set me up?"

Simon laughed. "Would I do that?... Yeah I would, just can you take her home? Please?"

"Okay. Where is she?" I would just take this girl home.

Simon told me where she was and I headed out.

**Thank you all for commenting. That was a huge ego boast. Hope you liked this bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer… Not… Kelley… Not… Even… Close…**

**Chloe's pov**

The waitor went back to work but glanced at me every few seconds. Liam sat in the chair across from me and just stared at me. I sat there and watched my phone, waiting for it to ring.

The seconds stretched into forever.

My phone rang and I jumped. I snatched up my phone and said, "Hello?"

"Chloe, Derek's on his way. He lives really close by and will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks Simon. I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok, talk to you soon."

We both hung up and I sat there… and waited.

**Derek's pov**

I went to the coffee shop Simon told to me go to. It was a tiny coffee shop that was easily over looked.

I pulled open the door and walked inside. The waitor looked up as I came in and looked me over. He nodded towards a person and I looked in that direction. I saw Liam and frowned. He wasn't a good person to get tangled with.

Looking to the chair in front of Liam I saw a blonde head. She was petite and shaking slightly. Liam was watching her but he had looked up when I came in and if looks could kill I would be dead.

The woman turned around and had a look of relief that I felt shocked. Nobody had seemed relieved to have me randomly show up in their lives.

She stood up and I felt a shot of rage race though me, she was so tiny and fragile looking. Who would want to hurt her?

She walked towards me. "Are you Derek?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Simon's brother. Thank you are coming to walk me home. Nothing like waling home in the dark with a complete stranger."

I laughed. "Shall we get you home?"

She just nodded.

**Chloe's pov**

We walked outside and started towards my apartment. We walked side by side in silence. I couldn't help but jump at every shadow and unexcepted sound. Barely anybody was walking about and that helped calm me.

Derek was large and muscled but had a calming feeling around him. He made me feel safe.

I lived about 10 minutes from the coffee shop and Derek and I didn't speak at all.

He walked me up to the third floor and I stopped in front of my door. "Thanks a lot for walking me home."

He smiled and I noticed his emerald eyes. His black hair was long enough to almost hide them. "I would rather you sit and wait for somebody to walk you home then to walk home alone."

I nodded and went inside.

**Derek's pov**

I watched as the women went inside and I relieved that I didn't know her name. "Wait."

She turned back to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What's your name?"

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "Chloe."

"See you around Chloe."

**I was fast this time! 'Til next time**


End file.
